


The city-state of Lookshy

by Tikor



Category: Exalted
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: A story hook about the history and state of Lookshy.





	

During the Dragon-Blooded Shogunate an unremarkable port town on the mouth of the Yanaze river saw ample trade pass through its ports from the River Province to the Blessed Isle. That town was known as Deheleshen. During the Contagion the Fair Folk ravaged Creation from all directions causing massive waves of refugees to swarm inward towards the Blessed Isle. Meanwhile the Great Contagion spread in overcrowded refugee camps and misery was everywhere.

The seventh legion of the Shogunate was a beacon of order in that time of chaos. The seventh legion was cut off from supplies from the Blessed Isle and given a last order from the Shogun to see to the safety of Deheleshen. Thus they organized the refugees into a self-sustaining society. Through the leadership of their Dragon-Blooded Exalted they made it out of that dark time. Or at least the official histories say so.

Lookshy is the name of the nation that emerged from the refugee camp once called Deheleshen, and it has never lost its military ways. Nor its defensive ones. Despite the military ability to rebuff repeated attempts of the Realm to conquer or subdue it, it has never expanded beyond the initial territory surrounding Lookshy claimed during the Balorian Crusade. It sends military advisers to nations across the River Provence, but they are not occupying forces. The ashigaru fangs and heavy infantry talons are paid to be there at the hosting nation's request. Lookshy demands no tribute from the other nations in the Confederation of Rivers. 

Some say this restraint is of divine origin. Normally a nation's patron god is overjoyed to see an expansion of their domain, and no few wars have been started by the avarice of Spirits. Further complicating the history of Lookshy is the irregular transfer of divine patronage, Tu Yu, the god of Deheleshen still sulks about the ruins of his city while the Tien Yu, the goddess of Lookshy receives the adoration of a proud and patriotic people whereas normally the same god would accept the new position. What deals were made to keep a populace from succumbing to the Great Contagion or falling to a Fair Folk assault, all those centuries ago, and how do they hold the military ambitions of the greatest power in the River Province in check? You may see, returned Solars, if you cross the Yanaze to find out.


End file.
